


As the world falls down

by Annette56



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Queen Daenerys, es algo cortito para expresar lo triste que estoy, fuck u d&d, necesitaba escribir esto :/
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette56/pseuds/Annette56
Summary: gente, estoy triste :((( extraño a dany, long live the Queen.





	As the world falls down

No fue el dolor de la daga lo último que sintió, fue la traición, que atravesó su corazón y derrumbo las paredes de su mundo, dejándolo en peores ruinas que la habitación donde se encontraban.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, la herida era demasiado profunda y sentía el peso de la muerte sofocándola cada vez más fuerte; no quedaban órdenes que pudiera comandar, no gritos de ayuda que pudiera dar, no existían palabras que pudieran salvarla ahora, y suplicar…ya le había rogado al hombre que amaba con el corazón abierto, le imploro como jamás lo había hecho con nada y nadie, y no fue suficiente.

_Makes no sense at all…_

_Makes no sense to fall..._

Sobrevivió incontables intentos de asesinato, presencio incontables terrores, sufrió más que una persona podría ser capaz de sufrir en toda su vida, amo y perdió irreemplazables amigos, libero multitud de pueblos, miles de personas, incontables generaciones futuras que nacerían y morirían en libertad. Trajo a la vida tres dragones y vio morir a dos de ellos. Perdió a su esposo que amo, a su hermano que odio, a la familia que nunca conoció, a sus aliados que la apoyaron cuando nadie más lo hizo, a su gente quien estuvo con ella antes que nadie.

_….to fall in-_

Y al final, también lo perdió a él, su amor paso a ser su asesino, su relato de victoria el ultimo capítulo de su historia.  

Dos traiciones había sufrido ya, pero mientras las otras dos la hicieron más fuerte y decisiva, determinada a traer una vida mejor, un mundo mejor a este lleno de terror y calamidad, esta traición puso fin a su vida.

_Falling in love._

Lo último que sintió fue el dolor de la traición, pero lo último que vio no fueron los ojos de su asesino/amado, sino que al mirar hacia abajo y observar como su sangre fluía por el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras el rojo se convertía en una puerta.

Y finalmente se encontraba en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> gente, estoy triste :((( extraño a dany, long live the Queen.


End file.
